metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade weapons
Blade weapons are weapons of thin material, beveled to create a piercing point and cutting edge, and are typically made of metal such as steel. In combat, a blade may be generally used to slash or thrust; however, this is a last-ditch strategy for a soldier who has unexpectedly run out of ammunition. To this end, blades are usually employed as tools first and weapons second, unless the blade has the explicit purpose of combat or sentry removal in mind. Blade weapons are mainly used by highly trained and skilled personnel. While some soldiers, such as Solid Snake, did not care for blade weapons, others, such as Gray Fox or the Cyborg Ninjas, handled them with such speed and proficiency that they were able to deflect bullets, making them almost untouchable by conventional weaponry. Survival knife The survival knife was a weapon used extensively by Naked Snake during the events of Operation Snake Eater. Snake was able to attack enemies, procure food, and remove bullets, crossbow bolts and bullet bees from his body using this very basic (but very useful) item. Snake's survival knife was holstered on a sheath on his right ankle. It weighed 0.5 kg. The Red Army soldiers and FOX members also used survival knives during the San Hieronymo Incident, although they were used in a manner more similar to combat knives.Several of the soldiers that are recruited also come equipped with survival knives when recruited. Users *Naked Snake Two survival knives can be located in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops; one in the prison within a locked cell, and the other within a pantry within the guest house. The Prison knife's location is mentioned in a spy report, and can be procured by utilizing the ventilation shafts. Removing a bullet via the survival knife in the Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection version of Metal Gear Solid 3 will result in the player being awarded the trophy/achievement "Don't Touch the Sides." CQC knife Unlike the survival knife, which was used largely as a tool, the CQC knife was used for the explicit purpose of close-quarters combat, as its name implies. Naked Snake and The Boss used this stout knife paired with a pistol or, in The Boss' case, The Patriot, to perform CQC when the enemy was too close for firearm use to prove practical. Both The Boss and Naked Snake kept their CQC knives in shoulder sheathes on the left, supposedly for easier access as they both predominately wielded fire arms with their right hands. Usage of a small knife in conjunction with a firearm was a tactic later employed by Solid Snake in 2014. The CQC knife is fairly small for easy handling, with a cord-wrapped handle and a leather sheath worn across the breast. The CQC blade was influenced by the Strider HT-S, a knife consisting of CPM S30V stainless steel with an overall length of 8 1/2" and a 3 1/2" blade. Users *The Boss *Naked Snake Ueberlebensmesser.jpg|CQC knife menu icon in Snake Eater. Combat knife A combat knife is, unlike the survival knife, intended solely for combat and designed as such. As combat knives are often unfavored by soldiers in the field, who opt instead for a knife that can be used more for utility purposes, fighting knives are rarely seen. During the Virtuous Mission, Major Ocelot of GRU, after his entire unit was knocked out by Naked Snake when he attempted to interfere with Snake retrieving Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov (as well as realizing that Snake was not The Boss), as well as being lectured by Snake about the flaws of his strategy, and suggesting that his style was better suited for a revolver, attempted to stab Snake in retribution for the lecture, before being knocked down again. A week later, during Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot used the same combat knife to hold EVA at knifepoint, although he shortly thereafter lost it to EVA after she managed to break free and also knock Ocelot back with her bike. In addition, Sigint also developed a combat knife for Snake to use during Operation Snake Eater, but because Snake was not fond of the fact that the handle had been hollowed out for placement of small tools, it was discarded before he left for the mission. During the Liberian Civil War, the Army of the Devil's commander, Solidus Snake, was seen holding a knife at his desk. He later used the knife to slit the throat of another soldier who was currently being interrogated as a demonstration to Jack regarding how blade weapons were more "honorable" compared to guns. During the 2007 Tanker Incident, the Gurlukovich Mercenaries utilized combat knives to stealthily eliminate the Marine skeleton crew onboard the USS Discovery, by slitting their throats or stabbing/slashing them from behind. Dead Cell member Vamp utilized a combat knife as his primary close-quarters weapon, while using his throwing knives to deal with distant enemies. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, he used an MSC Valkyrie blade from Strider Knives. In the same capacity and event, Raiden used combat knives as the Cyborg Ninja, which were inspired by the Yoroi Toshi from Warren Thomas. In the non-canon game Snake's Revenge, Solid Snake used a combat knife as one of his weapons. Users *GRU *Red Army *FOX *Peace Sentinels *Zanzibar LandMetal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). *Gurlukovich Mercenaries *Vamp *Raiden Unconfirmed usage During the Shadow Moses Incident, Solid Snake made use of a U.S. Marines issue Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, which he stole from Johnny Sasaki's office after escaping the medical facility, although he used it more as a tool than a weapon. Machete The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. It is typically used for cutting down jungle brush and overgrowth, but is also sometimes used as an offensive weapon. Users *Null *FROGS Spetsnaz throwing knives Spetsnaz throwing knives were weapons perfected by the Spetsnaz soldiers of the Soviet Union, yet were predominately used by Gene during the San Hieronymo Takeover. In addition, some of his FOX unit soldiers, as well as Red Army recruits, were outfitted with these. Big Boss's resistance later began to develop their own spetsnaz throwing knives. Much later, Vamp would use throwing knives during The Big Shell Incident and Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, he and the FROGS used the model MG from Strider Knives as a throwing blade. Users *Gene *FOX unit *Red Army *Vamp Spetsnaz ballistic knife Used by Olga Gurlukovich during the Tanker Incident, this weapon was known as the NRS-2 (NRS = Nozh Razvedchika Strelayushiy, or Scout Shooting Knife). It was primarily a stabbing weapon, having no serrations or other built-in tools such as a wire-cutter. It did have a very unique feature however: the handle concealed a single round of ammunition (7.62x42 SP-4) which could be shot out at an opponent with lethal accuracy. Solid Snake, upon surviving the tactic, deduced that Olga was somehow connected to Spetsnaz based on this distinctive attack alone. User *Olga Gurlukovich High-frequency blade The high-frequency blade is a sword that resonates at high frequencies, raising its temperature, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. The H.F. blade was used predominantly by the cyborg ninjas, Gray Fox, Olga Gurlukovich and Raiden, though it was also employed by Solidus Snake and the Arsenal Tengu. The H.F. blade also saw high usage among soldiers during the 2020s, as several cybernetic bodyguards were seen using them to cut down enemy soldiers in 2023. Users *Olga Gurlukovich (under the alias "Mr. X") *Raiden *Solidus Snake *Arsenal Tengu Unconfirmed history Gray Fox's blade was made of tempered high carbon spring steel, with a blade length of 29 3/4 in, and a handle length of 11 in, weighing at 3.75 lbs. It was an enhanced replica of an 8th century Chokuto sword fashioned for the Emperor Shomu; the original weapon was stolen from the imperial repository in Nara sometime in 2002. These swords have no curvature and were originally fashioned in a wood-grain pattern.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Pre-release screenshots for Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection suggested that Raiden might gain the H.F. blade earlier, as the handle was seen in a screenshot taken from his duel with Fortune in the Deep Sea Dock. However, it was not seen during gameplay itself. Stun knife The Stun Knife, developed by the CIA, was used by Solid Snake during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection in 2014. It was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, or utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had the ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing Snake to stun enemy soldiers instead of killing them. The electricity is generated from the back of the blade. This technique was used on Snake when Liquid Ocelot used CQC to force Snake to stab himself. Users *Solid Snake Upon recruiting Old Snake in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, the stun knife can also be procured. The Stun Knife's design was derived from the shocknife, which is a training knife, although without cutting ability. Bowie knife The Bowie knife was a knife that was popularized due to its usage by Colonel James Bowie in the Sandbar Duel during the early 19th Century. Eventually, most Southern States banned the knife, although it was still considered a valuable collector's item. Because of his superhuman strength and speed, Gene preferred this weapon over the usage of guns, and used it to stab one of his soldiers when he instigated a mass riot among them shortly after RAXA was destroyed. He later attempted to throw it at Elisa/Ursula after they interfered with his attempts at launching the ICBMG, but she effortlessly deflected it away with her mind, as she had predicted what he would do, although he managed to kill her when he used his superhuman speed to compensate. Finally, he utilized the knife during his fight with Big Boss. It was also embossed with the Japanese characters symbolizing infinity on its sheath, and Gene carried multiple Bowie knives, throwing three at a time.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Poductions (2008). "Infinity Bowie Knife" http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=300 Users *Gene Behind the scenes Gallery IMG 0152.JPG|Spetsnaz knife in ''Portable Ops (w/ description). IMG 0150.JPG|Spetsnaz knife in Portable Ops. IMG 0149.JPG|Survival knife in Portable Ops (with description). IMG 0148.JPG|Survival knife in Portable Ops. Appearances *''Snake's Revenge'' (non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (Plus) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Notes and references See also * List of weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4 * Weapons Category:Weapons category:Controls